The Answer
by hanappi
Summary: kelanjutan dari Another Happy Ending! apa jawaban Claire dari pernyataan Cliff di malam peringatan kematian Gray? jeng.jeng.jeng! clairexcliff abal mah biasa, jelek udah langganan. RnR. Read it or Leave it


The Answer

Sekuel dari Another Happy Ending, The Next Generation, The Notes

Declaimer : Harvest Moon bukan punya saya. asli. sumpah. suer wer ewer ewer.

Warning : Dibuat dalam keadaan kedinginan tidak dapat menjamin isi cerita.

Lihat dan Tunggu. Waktu akan datang dan menjawab segalanya.

* * *

Claire mulai terbiasa dengan hari-harinya tanpa Gray. Hal itu karena Cliff selalu menemaninya. Claire masih tidak tahu mengenai perasaannya terhadap Cliff. Terkadang ia merasa merindukan dan menyayanginya tapi satu hal yang membebani pikirannya adalah laki-laki itu bukan Gray. Cliff sendiri mengatakannya malam itu—malam ketika peringatan satu tahun sejak kematian Gray.

"Aku menyukaimu. Meskipun saat ini bukan saat yang tepat untukku mengatakan hal itu. Aku hanya ingin kau melihatku sama seperti kau melihat Gray, merasakan keberadaanku sama seperti kau merasakan keberadaannya, dan mencintaiku seperti kau mencintainya. Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau menyamakanku dengan dia."

Saat itu Cliff duduk disamping Claire dan membiarkan si pirang itu meminjam dadanya yang lapang untuk menangis. Dari posisi dimana Claire duduk, ia dapat melihat jelas wajah laki-laki itu memerah dan jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Sekarang laki-laki itu melakukan kebiasaan sorenya seperti biasa. Kali ini dia lebih pandai mengurus ladang. Tidak ada tanaman yang hancur terinjak atau beberapa buah atau sayur yang terpetik dengan tidak sengaja.

"Hei, Cliff! Ann mengantarkan nasi kare untukmu," teriak Claire dan perempuan berambut emas itu segera memasuki rumahnya dan kemudian disusul dengan Cliff.

"Apa yang kau tulis hari ini?" Cliff terdiam di depan kulkas menelusuri tulisan-tulisan tangan Claire dan Gray. Mencari tahu apa yang di tulis pujaannya di sana. "Kau tidak menulis untuk hari ini?" pertanyaan Cliff kali ini ditujukan kepada Claire yang duduk di kursi makan.

Claire hanya menggeleng. Dia hanya tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Baiklah—" Cliff berjalan mengambil _stick note _dan pena. "Aku akan menulis sesuatu di sini."

"Hentikan. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya kepadamu. Aku tidak mau berkomunikasi dengan cara seperti itu lagi," Claire berdiri menghampiri Cliff.

"Aku tidak menulisnya untukmu."

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang aku tidak menulisnya untukmu, nona," Cliff mengangkat wajahnya dan menempelkan _note_ yang sudah ditulisnya di kulkas.

Claire yang penasaran mengintipnya dari balik punggung Cliff dan ia terkejut dengan isi _note _yang ditulis Cliff.

_Hei, sobat_

_Apa kau mengijinkanku untuk menyukainya?_

_Cliff_

.

.

.

"Itu manis sekali, Claire!" jerit Karen.

Claire menceritakan semuanya kepada Karen dan sekarang gadis itu membenamkan wajah Claire dalam pelukan yang sangat erat.

"Itu memalukan, bodoh... Lepaskan aku," wajah Claire membiru karena dia kesulitan bernafas. "Uhuk... Uhuk... Aku bisa mati."

"Lagi pula kenapa kalian tidak pacaran saja sih?" Karen mengacuhkan perkataan Claire.

Claire mengatur nafasnya. Ketika dia akan membuka mulutnya, Karen sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu. "Apa ini karena laki-laki Blacksmith itu? Oh—Claire apa sih yang ada di otakmu itu? Berhentilah terbayang-bayang dengan sosok Gray. Apa kau mau begini selamanya?" sekarang Claire merasa gadis pecinta _wine _itu bisa membaca pikirannya.

.

.

.

Keesokannya Claire menemukan note baru dengan tulisan tangan yang asing baginya. Tulisan itu sama dengan note sebelumnya yang ditulis oleh Cliff. Isinya :

_Hei, Gray_

_Menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya dia bisa melihatku?_

_Cliff_

"Bodoh," gumam Claire. "Meskipun kau menulisnya untuk Gray, kalau kau menempelnya disini aku bisa membacanya," Claire mengulurkan tangan kanannya hendak melepas _note _yang ditulis Cliff. Tiba-tiba tangannya terasa berat. Ia enggan melepas _note _itu.

Claire mendengar langkah kaki Cliff memasuki ruangan. Segera ia membuka pintu kulkas mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kulkas.

"Mengapa kau masuk tanpa mengetuk?" Claire menuang susu sapi ke dalam gelas.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang memberiku kunci rumahmu sehingga aku bisa keluar-masuk kapan saja."

"Tapi setidaknya kau jangan mengejutkanku seperti tadi. Lagi pula kau tidak bekerja?"

"Kau terkejut?"

Claire mengutuk dirinya dalam hati. Dia mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tidak dikatakan. "Tidak," jawabnya singkat dan ia segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau berbohong."

"Aku... Tidak."

"Aku tahu kau berbohong."

"Baiklah—sedikit. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut."

Cliff tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Claire. "Hari ini aku libur. Setelah aku pulang dari gereja aku merasa bosan di penginapan dan aku merasa aku merindukanmu. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungimu," Cliff menjawab pertanyaan Claire yang belum sempat dijawabnya. "Jadi apa yang kau lakukan sebelum aku datang? Dan mengapa kau terkejut?" tanya Cliff.

"Tidak ada. Aku baru saja bangun dan tiba-tiba kau datang. Itu saja."

Cliff tahu perempuan itu berbohong tapi Cliff memakluminya kali ini. Dia tidak ingin memaksa perempuan kesayangannya lagi.

"Baiklah," Cliff berbalik dan segera menuju pintu.

"Kau mau kemana?" pertanyaan Claire menghentikan langkah Cliff.

"Pulang. Aku sudah melihatmu dan aku tidak ingin menganggumu. Jadi aku pikir lebih baik aku kembali saja ke penginapan."

"Tunggu. Kau pikir untuk siapa aku menyediakan susu?"

Cliff terdiam. Kemudian dia tertawa. "Kupikir kau mau meminumnya," Cliff kembali mendekati Claire. Mencari posisi duduk yang tidak terlalu jauh darinya dan tidak terlalu dekat. Claire memberikan susu itu kepada Cliff.

.

.

.

Claire berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Kejadian bertahun-tahun yang lalu sekarang terjadi lagi. Ia mendapat kabar Cliff pingsan ditengah perjalanannya kembali ke penginapan. Claire tidak tahu mengapa dia sangat cemas, keringat dingin mengucur membasahi punggungnya.

Trent menjelaskan kepada Claire bahwa Cliff baik-baik saja. Dia hanya menderita flu dan terlalu memaksakan diri berjalan ditengah hembusan angin musim gugur. Claire kembali berdiri di ruangan itu. Di samping ranjang itu. Kali ini Cliff yang berada di atasnya dan sama sekali tidak terlihat lumpur di wajah ataupun pakaiannya. Membuatnya sedikit lega.

Claire ingat ini bukan hari minggu. Ini hari Selasa dan _Winery _buka pada hari Selasa. Dia mengingat kembali ketika Cliff ingin segera kembali menuju penginapan. Ia sama sekali tidak menanyakan alasan kenapa Cliff ingin kembali ke penginapan. Perlahan rasa bersalah kembali dirasakan oleh Claire. Air matanya berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Satu kedipan ringan maka semua air matanya akan tumpah.

Cliff menggerakan kepalanya dan membuka kelopak matanya. Dilihatnya perempuan disebelahnya terus mengumamkan kata 'maaf'.

"Kau tidak bersalah. Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?" Cliff mengeluarkan suara meskipun pelan tapi sepertinya cukup membuat Claire terkejut.

Claire hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan terus meminta maaf. Cliff menarik nafas. "Baiklah kau kumaafkan."

"Kau... Kau... Kukira kau tidak akan membuka matamu lagi," akhirnya tangisan Claire pecah. Sekarang yang terdengar justru tangisan memilukan. Ann, Karen, Popuri, Elli, dan Trent yang berada di luar ruangan mendengar jelas tangisan itu.

"Maafkan aku," Cliff mengenggam jari-jari Claire. Berusaha meyakinkan perempuan itu kalau dirinya masih berada di sampingnya. "Saat itu yang ada dipikiranku hanya senyummu. Jadi aku pikir aku akan pulih kalau bertemu denganmu."

"Bodoh, aku bukan dokter!" jerit Claire tapi dengan volume suara rendah. "Kau tidak boleh membuatku begini, huh. Berjanjilah kepadaku agar kau tidak membuatku khawatir seperti ini," Claire mempererat genggamannya disela-sela jari Cliff.

"Kau? Khawatir? Kepadaku?" Cliff seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Karena kau adalah orang yang selalu menemaniku—kau tidak pernah membiarkanku menangis sendirian. Karena kau jugalah aku terlepas dari bayangan masa lalu. Sejak ada kau yang menemaniku saat menangis, aku selalu bertanya dalam hati untuk apa aku menangis? Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir kalau orang sepenting dirimu tiba-tiba pingsan?"

Cliff tercekat mendengar penjelasan Claire. Dia tidak mengira perempuan itu akan berkata seperti itu. Semua ini benar-benar diluar dugaan.

"Bodoh, tentu saja kau menangis untuk Gray," Cliff ingin mengetahui lebih banyak lagi mengenai apa yang Claire rasakan tentang dirinya.

"Aku menyadarinya bahwa kau dan Gray mempunyai tempat yang berbeda di sini," Claire menunjuk ke dadanya. "Laki-laki itu benar-benar membuat duniaku hancur berkeping-keping karena dia meninggalkanku..." Claire terdiam beberapa saat. Seperti memikirkan rangkaian kata-kata yang harus diucapkannya. "Tapi siapa yang menata kembali duniaku? Siapa yang memperbaikinya? Kau. Kaulah yang menata dan memperbaiki hari-hariku sehingga aku bisa menikmatinya kembali. Kau bukanlah Gray, kau bahkan lebih mengerti aku dari pada dia. Jadi berhentilah memintaku untuk mencintaimu seperti aku mencintai dia."

Cliff kembali tercekat. Kata-kata yang dia ucapkan pada malam peringatan kematian Gray sepertinya masih diingat baik oleh gadis itu.

"Aku mencintai Gray tapi aku juga mencintaimu hanya saja caranya yang berbeda. Kau tahu? Ini sangat rumit untukku. Maksudku..."

Claire tiba-tiba diam. Ia merasakan genggaman tangan Cliff semakin erat. "Hentikan," Cliff menutup matanya dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. "Mengetahui kau mencintaiku saja sudah membuatku sangat bahagia. Kau tidak usah menjelaskan kepadaku lebih dari ini atau aku akan terkena serangan jantung."

Claire mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Cliff, ia berbisik. "Ijinkan aku melanjutkannya," Cliff mengangguk pasrah dengan tangan masih menutupi wajahnya. Sedangkan diluar ruangan Karen dan Ann menguping pembicaraan mereka—Elli dan Trent kembali melakukan pekerjaan mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu. Kau bukan Gray. Kau adalah kau dan Gray adalah Gray," Claire mengutip salah satu perkataan Karen. "Jadi jangan pernah menganggap bahwa aku mencintaimu seperti aku mencintainya," setelah membisikan kata-kata itu Claire mencium Cliff dengan lembut. Merasakan panas suhu tubuh Cliff mengalir ke tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak tertular flu?" tanya Cliff dengan polos.

"Itu karena daya tahan tubuhku kuat," wajah Claire memerah panas. Mengingat dialah yang berinisiatif mencium laki-laki yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya. Kalau sekarang diingatnya lagi hal itu benar-benar memalukan.

"Haha. Aku lupa kau adalah petani yang kuat," Cliff memandang Claire. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya kemarin seperti mimpi baginya. Kalau pun itu adalah mimpi dia tidak akan terbangun. Tapi semua itu nyata kata-kata perempuan itu, genggaman di tangannya, dan rasa manis di bibirnya. Semua itu ia rasakan benar-benar nyata. "Kau menulis sesuatu, Claire?"

"Belum. Aku tidak tahu harus menulis apa."

"Baiklah kalau begitu..." Cliff bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil kertas yang sedikit besar.

_Gray_

_Hei, aku yakin kau sudah tau kalau kami berpacaran—kami tahu kau selalu mengintip kami dari balik awan kan?_

_Jadi bagaimana? Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau aku merebutnya darimu?_

_Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan kata merebut. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus menggunakan kata apa selain itu. Mengambil? Ayolah, dia bukan barang._

_Aku berjanji kepadamu kalau aku akan menjaganya. Untukmu dan untukku._

_Claire & Cliff_

_p.s : we miss you_

* * *

hanappi : so sweeeeeeeet, tapi kok kayak cerita sinetron-sinetron ya? payah!

Claire & Cliff : bilang aja iri!

sosok tidak dikenal : Mentang-mentang jomblo lu ya

hanappi : bawel deh. ane kan single fighter !


End file.
